when a men loves a woman
by Spengler
Summary: que es lo que esta dispuesto a ser un hombre por la mujer que ama,Po le confiesa sus sentimientos a tigresa, que pasara despues, de que es capaz de hacer Po por tigresa, porque eso es lo que pasa cuando un hombre ama a una mujer
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Un día en el valle de la paz, los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragón entrenaban como habitualmente hacían, Po se encontraba entrenando en los guerreros de madera pero no estaba del todo concentrado, pensaba en tigresa, ya había pasado casi 3 meses desde ese caluroso abrazo, desde entonces eran más unidos; él la amaba, prácticamente toda su vida, cada vez que intentaba confesarle sus sentimientos, se quedaba estático tenía miedo de perder aquella hermosa amistad, tenía miedo de perderla.

-¡Po!¡Po!- le gritaba Shifu para llamar su atención

-eh?...perdón- y volvió a golpear los guerreros de madera}

-estas bien?- le pregunto su maestro

-sip…solo…tengo hambre-

-mmm…que raro-dijo marcando mucho su sarcasmo- vuelve a lo tuyo después comerás

Po siguió entrenando, pero seguía distraído, una figura callo hacia atrás de él, Po se dio la vuelta y la vio ahí

-hola Po-le dijo tigresa con una cálida sonrisa

-hola tigresa- se sonrojo

-te pasa algo?- poso su zarpa en su hombro

-¡claro que si! jeje…por?-

-no lo sé…ehm… te noto distraído-

-bueno es que… es que…quería bajar con mi papá…pero…pero-se rasco la nuca

-tranquilo…- tigresa fue interrumpida

-No sé si Shifu me deje-

-ehm… si ya lo olvidaste hoy nos dio el día libre, claro después de entrenar-

-ohh…jeje…ya lo había olvidado-

-bueno luego nos ve…- tigresa fue detenida por la mano de Po

-eee…quieres…-sintió sus mejillas arder- bajar conmigo

-ehm…claro-se sonrojo –terminando me doy una ducha y te veo allá

El tiempo paso y finalizo el entrenamiento, tigresa y Po se preparaban para su …cita?

Por primera vez tigresa no sabía que ponerse

-mmm… que me pongo?- rebuscaba entra su armario-ohh ya se!-siguió rebuscando- donde lo deje?... ohh aquí esta!-tigresa saco una hermosa blusa de manga larga, era de seda rosa con detalles plateados en forma de flores, se dejo sus pantalones negros habituales, se miro en el espejo- bueno no me … veo tan mal ojala le guste a Po-se sonrojo – que cosas dijo.

Al fin salió hacia el restaurante del Sr. Ping

Mientras tanto…..

Po se había adelantado para sorprender a tigresa, si le confesaría sus sentimientos

-hola pa –corrió a abrazarlo

-hola hijo, porque tan feliz?-

-bueno es que hoy… invite a comer a tigresa y hoy… pienso decirle…que la amo- se tiño de rojo

-aww… que bueno hijo… hasta que se te hizo, recuerdo cuando soñabas con ella

-¡PAPÁ! como lo sabes?-

-hablabas dormido-

-ehm… papá que hago… ya ha de estar llegando y ….y..y- Po comenzó a ponerse nervioso

-Tranquilo hijo, en cuanto venga llévala a dar una vuelta, mientras yo les preparo una pequeña cena romántica, donde solo estén ambos, hoy cerrare el restaurante temprano-

-ohh…papá, muchas gracias- le dio un cálido abrazo

-de nada hijo, ¡pero no quiero que te tardes en darme nietos! Eh?

Po se separo rápido del abrazo-¡PAPÁ!-Po se tiño de rojo

-aunque ahora que lo pienso como seria la cruza de un panda y una tigresa-

-¡Papá! Deja que me dé el si-

Afuera de restaurante se escucho mucho ruido, Po y el Sr. Ping salieron a ver, la gente al parecer rodeaba a alguien

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-pregunto Ping

La gente se abrió dejando ver a tigresa que lucía muy bella, Po quedo anonado

-hola- dijo tímidamente tigresa

-hola- contestó

Ping empujo a su hijo-corre ve con ella-le susurro y le guiño un ojo

-gracias pa, te quiero-se volteo con tigresa- ven vamos a dar una vuelta antes

-Claro-


	2. capitulo 2

**Hola hijos del trolo, jeje, creo que no me he presentado antes, pero en fin he aquí el capitulo dos, se la dedico a mi mejor amiga Yessi saludos: 3, la quiero, ahí va la explicación de la blusa rosa xD bueno menos bla bla y a disfrutar….**

 **Kung fu panda no me pertenece, ni los personajes mencionados, es obra de Dreamworks**

Po la llevo a dar una vuelta hacia el parque, disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, al final tomaron asiento en una banca, nadie decía nada el silencio se ponía incomodo hasta que Po hablo

-te ves bonita con esa blusa-si se arriesgo a decirlo, cerro de manera violenta sus ojos esperando un buen golpe en la cara

-muchas gracias… Po-ella se sonrojo para sorpresa de Po ella no se enojo, es más le agrado aquel cometario

-es que no te la había visto-

-me la regalo víbora el san Valentín pasado, y obviamente no… me lo quería poner, pero…ahora es una ocasión especial… digo ya sabes no tiendo a usar el rosa- se puso demasiado nerviosa

-ven vamos a ver aquellos puestos-

Ambos recorrían los puestos, uno le robo la atención de la felina

-¿Qué miras tigresa?-

-ehm nada solo ese collar de jade vamos sigamos-

Pasaron las horas y nuestra pareja se la pasaban de maravilla, casi anochecía

-ya tengo hambre-se quejo Po

-tú siempre tienes hambre-

-jajá que graciosa-

Cerca de ahí comenzó a sonar una alegre música, varias personas se acercaban a bailar

-ven vamos tigresa, hay que bailar- tomo su zarpa y la jalo hasta las personas, se soltó del agarre

-no Po, es que no… se bailar, nunca tuve tiempo para eso-bajo su cabeza apenada

Po levanto con delicadeza su cabeza

-tranquila…si no lo intentamos no sabremos verdad?-

Aquellos ojos jade le transmitieron confianza y seguridad-está bien… pero…-

-solo haz lo que yo-

Po comenzó a bailar, tigresa trato de imitarlo pero le era imposible, varios personas la animaban y bailaban alrededor de ella, por más que lo intentaba no podía se notaba muy confundida no sabía a quién de todos seguir, Po paró en seco y la observo, lucia muy bella, no le importaba que bailara muy mal para él era un baile único, exótico, Tigresa sintió aquella mirada del panda

-¿Por qué te detienes?-

-es que luces muy bella-abrió los ojos como platos, "pero que dije"-perdón… perdo…- fue interrumpido por un beso que le dio ella en la mejilla-Po se llevo la mano donde lo beso

-gracias Po…..mejor ya vamos a comer ya me dio hambre-

-está bien-

Ambos se dijeron al restaurante del Sr. Ping; al llegar vieron una gran manta en la entrada

-creo que tu papá cerró temprano-

-sí creo que si… espera aquí- Po entro- pa…Donde…?-

-¿Qué pasa hijo?-ping le pego un susto a su Po-¿Dónde está tigresa? Ya está todo listo

-rayos!... o si voy por ella-

-¿Qué paso Po?-

-o nada, nada-

-ven entra pero antes… cierra tus ojos-

-no-

-por favor –junto sus manos e hiso un puchero

-qué tal si me haces una broma-

-no, no ¿cómo crees?, anda si?-

-ah…. Está bien , pero cuidado panda si me haces una broma, date por muerto-

Po trago grueso y seguido la guio, una vez dentro le pidió que abriera sus ojos, tigresa se sorprendió al ver una mesa para dos con una vela en el centro.

-bueno que esperas tigresa siéntate-

-¿Qué es esto?-

-una cena privada-

Tigresa tomo asiento

-salen dos especiales-Ping salió de la cocina con dos platos sobre sus alas

-gracias Sr. Ping-

-de nada bueno… suerte Po- su padre le guiño un ojo y se fue dejando ambos solos

Cenaron a gusto charlando de varias cosas

-será mejor ya subir al palacio, si no el maestro Shifu nos va a regañar-

-espera tigresa antes que nada….-

-si?- pregunto arqueando una ceja

-pues… es que…es que...yo…tu …AHH!- Po se desespero al no poder articular palabra alguna

-tranquilo Po, que es lo que me quieres decir?-

-bueno es que… tu… tu…me gustas!.. si ya, ya lo dije por favor no me golpees –

Tigresa no dijo nada se quedo ahí, sin decir nada, mientras en su mente se repetía aquellas palabras que acababa de decir Po

Po desilusionado dijo- ahh… bueno volvamos al palacio-pero antes de que se pudiera levantarse y caminar, la mano de tigresa lo detuvo

-Po también….me…. gustas-tigresa se sonrojo mucho

-qué?!, de verdad – la felicidad lo invadió, y le robo un beso en los labios a tigresa, ella se levanto al parecer con ira, pero para sorpresa de Po, ella le devolvió el beso, se notaba que aquellos dos eran novatos en esto de los besos, pero poco a poco agarraron el ritmo, se separaron por la falta de aire-tigresa?

-si Po-

-quieres ser mi novia?- se sonrojo

-…..si…Po-se notaba nerviosa-pero yo no soy nada buena en esto de el amor

-no te preocupes- la abrazo por la cintura- yo te guiare

Ambos regresaron al palacio, por ahora no le dirían a nadie de su relación, dejaran pasar un poco de tiempo antes, se fueron a dormir, ambos con una sonrisa en los labios

-que día-ambos suspiraron antes de dormir

 **Que tal eh?, comenten, ayudan mucho, se vale poner que les gustaría que pasara, hasta el siguiente capítulo, se despide**

 **Spengler**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, como están?, espero y bien, bueno este capítulo me costó un poquitín de trabajo, le agradezco a mi mejor amiga Yessi,( te quiero) por ayudarme a escribir este cap. , bueno a leer…**

 **Kung fu panda no me pertenece, ni los personajes mencionados, es obra de Dreamworks**

A la mañana siguiente, Shifu se dirigió a las habitaciones de sus alumnos, para saludarlos como todos los días, el gong sonó y sus alumnos salieron

-Buenos días maestro-sus alumnos saludaron

-¡Panda!-pero se percato de que ahí estaba Po- je buenos días- se aclaro la garganta y hablo- bien estudiantes espero y hallan disfrutado su día libre, vayan a desayunar y luego a entrenar

Todos salieron hacia la cocina a desayunar, Po detuvo a tigresa y le robo unos beso-buenos días, ¿cómo dormiste? –la abrazo por la cintura

-bien gracias pero…-se separo del abrazo- aquí no, alguien nos va a ver

La volvió a abrazar-no me importa, que todos se enteren que te amo-

-si, aunque ese alguien sea…. No lo sé, Shifu?-

La soltó- si mejor, ya vámonos a desayunar, pero…-tomo la zarpa de la felina- ni un besito?

-solo uno- le dio un beso rápido y se fueron hacia la cocina

-porque tardaron tanto?- dijo mono con una sonrisa picara

-si Po tenemos hambre-mantis le siguió el juego

-es que no encontraba algo y le pedí ayuda a tigresa-

-jajaja- estallaron a carcajadas mono y mantis

-si claro- dijo mantis marcando su sarcasmo-sabes que no sabes mentir jaja

-y por qué habría de mentir Po?-dijo tigresa- eso fue lo que realmente paso

-cálmate tigresa, solo estamos jugando-mono se defendió, salvándolos de una posible golpiza

-bueno ya basta- agrego víbora- mejor hay que apurarse a desayunar sino el maestro Shifu nos va a castigar

Todos asintieron, tomaron su desayuno y fueron a entrenar llegaron un poco retrasados

\- llegaron tarde – los regaño Shifu- bueno, mantis entrenaras con grulla, mono con Po, ti…

-ahh!- se quejo Po-porque con el

-me estas contradiciendo, panda? –

-ehm?-Po sintió la soga al cuello

-lo que pasa maestro, es que siempre lo pone con él, y ya sabe suelen a jugar en vez de entrenar y empiezan hacer sus bromas de mal gusto, y por lo general el que sale perdiendo es Po- lo defendió tigresa

-supongo que tiene razón maestra tigresa, hoy entrenas con él, mono tú con víbora-

Empezaron a entrenar, cada pareja intentaba vencer a su oponente, usando cada una de sus habilidades

-gracias tigresa por salvarme- dijo Po lanzando golpes

-de nada-dijo bloqueando sus golpes- es lo mejor que puedes hacer guerrero dragón

-es que estoy calentando no quiero acalambrarme después-

-jaja si claro-

Tigresa lanzo una patada hacia Po, él le agarro la pierna, deteniendo su patada, tigresa perdió el equilibrio recargándose un poco en Po, quedando en una posición, un poco comprometedora (estilo tango xD), ambos se sonrojaron por aquel pequeño accidente ,empezaron a acercarse

-ehm –su maestro se aclaro la garganta

-lo siento tigresa- dijo Po soltando su pierna para que pudiera reincorporarse

-no te preocupes jeje-

-¡ MAESTRO Shifu - Entro Zheng

-¿Qué sucede?-

-atacan el valle!-

-no te preocupes, ya oyeron vayan!-ordeno el maestro

Los cinco y el guerrero dragón corrieron hacia el valle, al llegar vieron a Fung y sus cocodrilos

-Fung alto!- grito Po

-es el guerrero dragón, ataquen!

Todos tomaron posiciones de ataque; mientras los demás peleaban con sus compañeros, Fung se escabullo, tigresa lo vio alejarse, corrió a cuatro patas tras de él, Fung siguió corriendo hacia las afueras del valle, tigresa le dio una patada y lo derribo

-no! Pido piedad!-chillo Fung

-no la mereces- gruño tigresa

-podemos llegar a un acuerdo?-

-no auch!- tigresa fue derribada por un golpe que le dio Gahri en la cabeza

-jaja bien hecho Gary- dijo Fung

-de nada, y soy Gahri-

-si si claro, hay que amarrarla-

-atrévete a tocarla y yo mismo te arranco la cola- Po apareció junto con víbora

-ehm… solo estaba jugando….yo …este….retirada, vámonos Gary-salieron corriendo

Víbora salió tras ellos, Po fue hasta donde estaba tigresa

-estas bien- Po la sostuvo entre sus brazos

-claro, solo estoy un poco mareada, ayúdame a levantarme-

-si- Po le dio su mano para que se pudiera levantar

-gracias-tigresa fue sorprendida por un abrazo que le dio Po

-me preocupe por ti-

-no deberías, este es nuestro trabajo y ya estoy bien-

Ambos seguían abrazados y no notaron la presencia de los demás que se quedaron viéndolos con una cara de asombro

-Yo Era predicador Silbo fui-

Po y tigresa se separaron

-ni una palabra- gruño tigresa

-ustedes son novios?- pregunto Grulla

-no no-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-lo que pasa es que…. Bueno obviamente me preocupa porque es mi amiga, ustedes deberían de hacer lo mismo-dijo Po sonrojado, poniendo a pensar a los demás

-bueno mejor regresemos al palacio- dijo víbora cambiando de tema

-si mejor- le siguió tigresa

En el palacio…..

-como les fue estudiantes?- dijo Shifu

-bueno…. Era Fung, pero no se llevo nada, afortunadamente, tigresa lo correteo y del susto pues ya no se llevo nada- dijo víbora

-qué?! Entonces escaparon - dijo enojado

-si lo que pasa es que se distrajeron por mi culpa maestro, uno me dio un golpe en la cabeza-agrego tigresa

-ahh-suspiro

-lo bueno es que tenemos salud- dijo Po, su maestro le miro feo- no….ok no

Shifu frunció el ceño-tigresa…- dijo mas calmado- puedes ir por mi bastón al salón de los héroes

-claro-saliendo- no tardo

-te acompaño-fue tras ella víbora

En el camino tigresa y víbora platicaban de la pelea de hoy

-tigresa Po es tu novio?- pregunto la reptil

-O_O-

-tranquila sabes que puedes confiar en mi-

Entraron al salón

-si es mi novio, ayer se me declaro cuando bajamos-se sonrojo tigresa

-lo sabia-

-Eh -

-bueno se le notaba nervioso ayer antes de bajar-

-enserio?-

-sí, luego vi que te abrazo y tu le devolviste el abrazo y pues… ya no tenía dudas –

-jeje- dijo tomando el bastón de Shifu

-me alegro por ti, y cuando le vas a decir al maestro-

-no sé, es que no sé como lo vaya a tomar, queremos dejar un poco de tiempo ante de-

-parece bien, pero tranquila no se lo voy a decir-

-gracias-

Las grandes puertas se abrieron y entro el panda

-mmm creo que le dimos vida eterna-dijo riéndose víbora

-eh?- dijo Po

-nada, bueno tigresa ya me voy, se me olvidaba que tenía que hacer algo bye-le guiño un ojo

-que le pasa-

-nada Po, es que ya sabe lo de nosotros, pero no va a decir nada-

-eso es bueno-la abrazo

-no espera Po aquí no-

-ya no puedo más, te necesito-la besa

-lo sé, lo sé, pero…..no quiero que….-fue silenciada por un beso que le dio Po, el cual siguió

-¡TIGRESA! ¡PANDA!-Shifu apareció justo delante de la puerta

 **Wow! Los cacharon en la mera movida xD, que pasara después, Shifu los obligara a romper, los matara a los dos, o solo a Po, comenten, hasta el próximo capitulo**

 **Se despide:** ** _Spengler_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, si ya se porque me tarde tanto, lo siento, tratare de subir mas seguidos**

 **Kung panda no me pertenece, es obra de Dreamworks**

 **Que lo disfruten**

-¡TIGRESA! ¡PANDA!-Shifu apareció justo delante de la puerta

Ambos se separaron

-Maestro!- grito Po-lo puedo explicar

-que me vas a explicar?

-maestro- dijo tigresa- Po y yo tenemos una relación

-si eso ya lo note-

-se lo íbamos a comentar pero queríamos dejar un poco de tiempo…antes-

-y cuanto tiempo más querían dejar?-

-se equivoca maestro, ayer en la noche comenzamos a andar-Po agrego

-ahh-suspiro

-maestro por favor permita nuestra relación, sabe cuánto la he deseado?-

-perdón?-Shifu se enojo mucho, estaba a punto de golpear al panda

-uy! Si, sonó feo, vaya bueno es que yo siempre la he amado, y…..

-está bien panda-el maestro interrumpió a su alumno-déjame a solas con tigresa

-pero…

-por favor!-

-ya voy, ya voy-

Po salió corriendo dejando solos a tigresa y al maestro Shifu

-maestro yo….

-maestra tigresa, usted que es la más radical y la mas disciplinada como puede salir con aquel panda, gordo, indisciplinado y tragón?...pero bien me lo decía el maestro Oogway los opuestos se atraen, permitiré esta relación tigresa

-si lo sé son las reglas, pero por desgracia yo lo amo….espere….que?-

-voy a permitir esta relación-

-o de verdad?, genial, muchas gracias maestro

-de nada, aunque para la otra sean más discretos y no se anden demostrando su amor por todo el palacio

La felina se sonrojo por las palabras de su maestro- si no se preocupe, muchas gracias-

-de nada, ve a llamar al panda tengo que hablar con el ahora-

-ehm.. si maestro-

Tigresa salió, vio a su amado sentado en las escaleras, ella toco su hombro de este

-Po el maestro quiere hablar contigo-

El panda trago grueso- estamos en problemas?-

-no, va a permitir nuestra relación pero quiere hablar contigo-

-de verdad?, ahora vengo, amorcito-

Po corrió hacia adentro

-maestro deseaba verme?-

-si, acércate-

Po le dio un poco de miedo, así que se quedo a una distancia segura

-un poco más cerca-

Dio otro paso

-anda panda, no muerdo-

Po dio un paso más y quedo cerca del maestro

-agáchate-

Este hizo caso, el maestro cogió con fuerza su oreja

-escúchame bien panzón, ya autorice esta relación, espero y no me la hagas sufrir, porque si es así yo me encargo de ti y NADA DE NADA EH?, no quiero que el palacio se convierta en una guardería, te quedo claro?-

-si, si muy claro-

-bien puedes retirarte-

-si maestro, pero suélteme, ya no siento la oreja-

-si lo siento-

Shifu vio salir a su estudiante, pero se sintió un pequeño odio hacia aquel panda, por primera vez tenia celos paternos?

-que te dijo Po?-pregunto su novia

-todo un sermón-

-jaja me imagino-

La tarde pasó, los cinco y el guerrero dragón fueron a tomar su cena

-bueno y de que hablaron con el maestro Shifu?- pregunto Grulla

Tigresa y Po se dirigieron una mirada asustada

-ahm?-dijeron ambos

-muchachos díganos la verdad, que no confían en nosotros?-dijo Mono

-no es eso viejo, es que nos regaño-dijo Po

-por?- agrego mantis

Ahora si ambos estaban con la espalda en la pared

-es que- dijo tigresa

-ESTA BIEN TIGRESA Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS FELICES?-grito el panda

Todos(excepto víbora) abrieron los ojos como platos por aquello que dijo el panda, el cual al igual que tigresa estaba rojo

\- sabia!-grito mantis al salir de su shock –sabia que te gustaba

-miren a tigresa con novio, y no cualquiera-agrego Mono-el gurrero dragón

-cállate!-gruño la felina-si no yo misma te aniquilo

-felicidades muchachos – dijo Grulla

-si les deseo mucha felicidad- al fin hablo víbora

Po y tigresa sentían un gran peso de encima al decírselos a ambos, ya no había secreto alguno de que ambos se amaban y mantenían una relación.

Una vez terminaron de cenar uno por uno se retiro a dormir; los únicos que quedaron en la cocina es nuestra pareja, Po la abrazo por la cintura, mientras ella posaba sus manos en su nuca

-bueno, ahora ya lo saben todos aquí-dijo Po

-si, creo que fue lo correcto-

-si tarde o temprano se iban a enterar-

-sí, hablando de temprano, ya hay que irnos a dormir, si no mañana no te vas a levantar, a todo esto y ese milagro que te levantaste temprano-

-ah es que, tú fuiste la razón para levantarme-le dio un beso

-jeje bueno ya vámonos- lo tomo de la mano y se fueron hacia las habitaciones con cautela

Una vez ahí ambos se despidieron y se retiraron a dormir

A la mañana siguiente sonó el gong

-buenos días estudiantes-saludo Shifu- se hacen todos su deberes, les daré la tarde libre, pero antes…..-se sobo la frente- tigresa puedes ir a despertar a Po, por favor

"se lo dije "pensó- si maestro-

Los demás fueron a la cocina y tigresa entro a su cuarto, viéndolo dormir le dio cierta ternura

-Po, despierta-lo movió

-ya voy-

-anda, si terminamos nuestros deberes temprano Shifu nos dará la tarde libre-

-5 minutos más-

-anda-le dio un beso

Po abrió un ojo, la jalo haciendo que quedara encima de el-dame otro y me levanto

-anda y te doy mas-

-dame uno primero-

La felina obedeció-contento-

-si ojala así me despertaran siempre-

-anda, si no, no vamos a tener tarde libre-

-esta bien, ya voy—

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la cocina

-buenos días chicos- saludo Po

-hola buenas tardes Po- le dijo mono

-jeje lo siento-

Todos tomaron su desayuno, entrenaron y acabaron temprano, Shifu les dejo la tarde libre.

Po y tigresa bajaron con el Sr. Ping

-hola hijo-

-hola papá-

-ohh hola maestra tigresa o debería llamarla nuera-

-jeje-

-PAPÁ!-

-déjalo Po está bien-

-en honor de mi hijo y su novia la maestra tigresa, postre gratis!-grito el ganso

Todos voltearon a ver a la pareja felices, tigresa y Po solo sonreían nerviosos

-por cierto hijo tu amiga esta aquí-

-amiga? Cual amiga?-

-ella la que está sentada por allá-Ping señalo hacia una leopardo que estaba cruzada de piernas

-song? SONG!-corrió donde ella, esta al verlo hizo lo mismo y ambos se abrazaron

-Po cuanto tiempo?-

-Si-se separaron-que haces por aquí?

-bueno quería visitar a mi amigo-

-ejem ejem- interrumpió tigresa

-oh hola maestra tigresa-

-tigresa te acuerdas de Song?-

-como olvidarla?, ella se robo el cáliz del maestro-

-de hecho fue su hermana, solo seguía ordenes-

-ahora la defiendes?-

-si porque sé que ha cambiado-

-está bien basta por favor- interrumpió la leopardo-por qué no cenamos juntos, y así me cuentas que has hecho en todo este largo tiempo y como comenzaste a salir con tigresa

-me parece bien-

Los tres cenaban, tigresa no decía nada, estaba enojada, estaba celosa de esa leopardo, pero no era solo porque se hablaban y se llevaban bien, no que va, ella veía como lo acariciaba, le pasa su cola cerca de su cara, veía como le coqueteaba a su novio,ella no decia nada, no queria hacer una escena de celos, para ella era una sensación rara y nueva, porque de alguna manera sentía que Po era solo suyo.

-o no Song, el no te pertenece, ni te pertenecerá-dijo a sus adentros tigresa

 **Que tal?, comenten, me ayuda mucho, una vez más una disculpa por haber tardado, se despide:**

 _ **Spengler**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola amigos míos, como están?, espero y bien bueno he aquí el capitulo 5, disfrútenlo, espero**

El tiempo pasaba y Po y Song seguían hablando, tigresa solo los observaba furiosa, mientras jugaba con unos palillos.

-ya debería irme, ya es tarde y tengo que buscar un lugar donde dormir-dijo Song parándose de su silla

-espera-Po la tomo de su delgada muñeca, ese acto hizo que tigresa le hirviera la sangre-porque no te quedas en el palacio?-

-QUEE!?NOO!-grito la felina rayada, Po y Song la voltearon a ver-bueno es que quien sabe si el maestro lo permita

-bueno si no lo intentamos no sabremos verdad?-lo dijo el panda con tomo burlón

-si, ya lo habías dicho- masculló tigresa

-de verdad harías eso por mi Po-dijo Song tomándolo de su mano

-claro eres mi mejor amiga-

La leopardo le dio un beso en la mejilla a Po- gracias-

-podríamos irnos ya por favor-dijo furiosa tigresa

-si vamos cielo-

Los tres subieron al palacio, en el camino el panda y la leopardo iban jugando, tigresa sabía muy bien que le estaba coqueteando a Po, pero ella tenía orgullo, lo que evito que le fuera a romper su cara a la leopardo.

-donde estará el maestro?-

-no lo sé Po por qué no lo vas a buscar-dijo de mala manera tigresa

-si, si espérenme-

Ambas felinas se quedaron solas, el silencio era incomodo

-de cierta forma te envidio tigresa-

-ahm?-

-pues ya sabes, que tengas a un chico tan lindo, tierno y muy muy guapo-

Tigresa noto eso como una indirecta, lo cual si lo era

-pues gracias-

-YA REGRESE!-dijo Po corriendo algo agitado

-y lo encontraste?-le pregunto su novia

-si-

-y que te dijo Po?- pregunto la felina

-que si pero solo por esta noche-

Song le abrazo-muchas gracias

-de nada, eso hacen los amigos y tu eres mi mejor amiga-

Al parecer ese comentario hizo enojar a la leopardo.-y donde voy a dormir?-

-jajaja….buen punto….jaja….no se-

-genial panda, la invitas a quedarse y no sabes en donde se va a dormir- le regaño su novia

-bueno pues….que se duerma…en…..en mi cuarto-

-QUE!-su novia estaba que echaba humo

-si …duérmete en mi cuarto…yo me dormiré afuera del pasillo o con mo…

-Conmigo-se sonrojo tigresa por lo que dijo, el panda no se lo podía creer, el amor de su vida le pidió que se quedara con ella?

-que?, no hablaras enserio o si?-

-siempre hablo en serio panda-

-tranquila no te enojes conmigo cosita- la abrazo por atrás

-déjame no estoy de humor- se soltó y se fue a su habitación- te espero allá

-creo que está enojada tu hembra-dijo Song

Ambos iban caminando hacia la habitación de Po

-jeje creo que sí, será mejor ya irse a dormir, bueno mi cuarto es tu cuarto, está un poco desordenado jeje perdón pero no esperaba visitas-

.no te preocupes- le beso la mejilla- es perfecta-su voz era seductora –que descanses panda-

Po se quedo impresionado por la forma en la que actuaba su amiga

"será que le gusto?...Nah!...a demás yo tengo novia, hablando de mi novia ya debería irme a dormir"-pensó Po, se dio la vuelta y tímidamente abrió la puerta- tigresa?-la vio ya recostada , se sentó a un lado- estas bien?

-si- dijo muy cortante

-segura-

-que si!-

-bueno en que dormiré yo, no tienes una almohada o algo así-

-bueno si en ese baúl hay mantas y almohadas-

-gracias, …ahmm…..tigresa

-dime-

-te molestaste que invitara a Song a quedarse en el palacio?-

-no, me molesto que las ultimas 3 horas no me hiciste caso-

\- tigresa, amor mío, mi cielo….estas celosa?-

-yo celosa de ella por favor-

-estas celosa, pero déjame decirte que solo te amo a ti- se acostó con ella y la abrazo

-seque me amas pero NO ESTOY CELOSA!-

-shh no me grites, si escucho, está bien no lo estas, pero ya no estés así-comenzó a picarle en su estomago

Tigresa sentía cosquillas?, ni ella lo sabia-deja de hacer eso!-Po la ignoro- no jaja déjame jaja-de un brinco se levanto, Po la empezó a perseguir por toda la habitación, una tabla de la habitación se encontraba floja y por el peso del pando comenzó a romperse.

Tigresa piso esa tabla y se rompió, su pie se atoro y una astilla grande se le clabo

-auch!-

-estas bien?-

-no duele-

-espera te ayudo-Po jalo su pie

-aaa!ME DUELE!-

-Tranquila, es que creo que se atoro-

-está bien jala-

Po obedeció

-aaaa Po!-

-aaaa-

-Po!-

Los cinco y Song se despertaron por el ruido, por desgracia mal interpretaron los ruidos

-ya casi tigesa-

-me duele Po-

Un último jalón y su pie se zafo de la astilla

-por fin-

-sii-

-creo que te esta saliendo sangre-

-auch, me dolió, me sigue doliendo

-espera deja voy por agua y una venda para curarte ese pie-le dio un beso

-gracias-

Po salió y vio a todos en el pasillo con una cara de impresión-que pasa?

-ahmm? Nada hasta mañana- dijeron todos y se metieron a sus habitaciones

Po no le tomo tanta importancia y fue por las cosas para curar a su novia

-ya vine amorcito-

-me parece bien-

Po limpio la sangre de su novia, posteriormente su herida y le vendo el pie

-bien ya estas, que descanses-

-gracias-

Po empezó a acomodar las sabanas en el suelo

-Po?-

-si?-

-no se es una idea… pero ahmm…te quieres dormir aquí-la felina sintió sus mejillas arder

-ahmm….esta segura?-

-si-

Po fue donde ella y se acomodo en su cama, se sentía nervioso al estar así con su novia, no dejaba de ver la puerta le daba miedo que su maestro apareciera en la puerta.

-Po?-

-mande amor?-

-buenas noches-

-hasta mañana cariño, la beso y se durmieron-

la noche paso, Po abrazaba a su novia, ella se encontraba recargada en su pecho, pero el y ella estaban sin ropa?, la puerta se abrió y su maestro entro

-PANDA!ESTAS MUERTO!-

-NO!NO!

 **Jaja un poco loco este capítulo, pero es que ahora no estaba tan inspirada, pero prometo que los próximos cap. Estarán mejor, he estado trabajando en ellos, y en el final!, comenten me echan la mano, se despide:**

 _ **Spengler**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola apóstoles míos, como están?(contesten), feliz navidad!, aunque sea atrasado, espero se la hayan pasado bien y hallan bebido mucho eh?, no es broma el alcohol no es bueno.**

 **Antes que nada muchas gracias a aquellos que siguen esta historia y se han tomado la molestia de comentar, LOS AMO!**

 **Pero ya mucho bla bla, con ustedes el espectáculo por el que pagaron el capitulo 6**

Po se despertó de golpe, despertando también a tigresa

-que pasa?-pregunto preocupada

-nada solo…..tuve una pesadilla-

-estas bien?- le acaricio su gran estomago

-claro linda-se apoyo en sus hombros-como esta tu pie?

-mejor-

-ya casi es hora de levantarse?

-si falta como media hora-

-bueno déjame aprovechar el tiempo que me queda de estar así contigo-la abrazo por la cintura y acerco hacia él, después la comenzó a besar el cuello

La felina sentía algo, se empezó a separar un poco de él- espera Po que haces?-

-pues dándole cariño a mi novia-la volvió a acercar

Tigresa al sentir "bonito" se dejo llevar, se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente a Po y lo beso, el panda empezó a explorar el cuerpo de su novia, ella disfrutaba de eso, de un movimiento tigresa quedo encima de Po, el por reflejo posos sus robustas manos en la cintura de la felina, ambos se sonrojaron por aquella pose un tanto comprometedora, pero que ambos los prendió, tigresa se agacho para darle un beso lujurioso, haciendo que este acto despertara a su amigo de Po, lo cual la felina lo sintió debajo de ella.

Ambos comenzaron a desear el cuerpo del otro, pero un pensamiento hizo que se detuvieran: Shifu

-ahm?... Deberíamos apurarnos no crees?...el gong no ha de tardar en sonar- dijo tigresa recuperando su postura

-si me parece bien-

Tigresa le dio un ultimo beso y se bajo de el, dirimiéndose a su armario para sacar su ropa

-podrías cerrar tus ojos un momento Po?-

-ahm? Para qué? –

-para vestirme-

-ah si-

El panda obedeció, pero sentía la curiosidad de abrir sus ojos para ver el cuerpo semidesnudo de su novia

-no Po respeta, ya llegara el momento-pensó

-ya gracias panda-

El maestro Shifu se encontraba en el pasillo esperando el sonido de el gong, después de un rato sonó, sus alumnos salieron, su invitada también y saludaron.

El panda rojo sintió que echaba humo al ver salir tigresa y a Po de la habitación de la felina.

-jeje buenos días maestro- saludo el panda con cierto nerviosismo

-buenos días maestro- tigresa disimulo mas su nerviosismo

Shifu frunció el seño- adelántense alumnos, tu también Song-

-si maestro-

Nuestra pareja tenían miedo

-se puede saber con el permiso de quien se quedaron a dormir juntos!-

-puedo explicar maestro….es que vera le cedí mi cuarto a Song y pues tigresa me invito a dormir en su cuarto- se defendió el panda

-si maestro pero el se durmió en el piso-agrego tigresa

-es la última vez que sucede esto –

-si maestro-

-ya váyanse a desayunar-

Ambos no dudaron en salir corriendo hacia la cocina

-uff, nos salvamos-

-si-

-buenos días Po, buenos días tigresa- saludo con burla mono

-buenos días- contestaron al mismo tiempo

-que tal durmieron jaja- se aguantaba la risa mantis

-bien-

-por?-

-solo una preguntita-

Song entendió a que se referían ambos y le dio coraje- bueno puedes apurarte a cocinar Po, tengo hambre-dijo de mala gana

-aamm …si-

Sirvió el desayuno y se sentó en medio de tigresa y Song, la leopardo aprovecho para coquetearle a Po el cual no paso por desapercibido para tigresa, la cual solo gruñía.

Una vez acabado los 5 fueron a entrenar, Po se quedo lavando los platos

-lalalala- cantaba Po, cuando alguien lo abrazo por detrás, este se dio la vuelta, solo para ver a Song ahí –no hagas eso Song

-porque no?-

-solo no lo hagas-

-de acuerdo- se sentó encima de la mesa y cruzo las piernas, se le quedo viendo un buen rato, Po se sentía incomodo por la mirada de la felina- ya te eh dicho que envidio mucho a tigresa

-ah?...y porque?-

-porque tiene a su lado un macho muy guapo-se acerco y le pasaba su cola por su cara

-ahm?-

Song no lo dudo mas y beso a Po, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Cierta felina los observaba, tigresa estaba que echaba humo, cuando estaba a punto de aventarse contra Song el panda la aparto

-Song!, que estas haciendo?-

-lo que debí hacer desde hace tiempo-

-pero…..pero…-

-Po ya no lo puedo ocultar mas te amo…te amo-quiso acariciarle el rostro, pero Po le sostuvo las manos

-pero Song….yo no te amo…..yo amo a tigresa-

-en serio, como la puedes amar?-

-basta Song yo te tomaba como a una hermana….debo pedirte que te vayas del palacio-

-pero….-

-ya oíste Song, vete-gruño tigresa

Song también le gruño- Po si no eres mío no serás de nadie –y se fue

-tigresa… yo…-

-no expliques yo lo vi todo-se abalanzo contra Po solo para darle un abrazo- gracias por darme mi lugar-

-porque no lo iba a hacer-

-jeje te amo-

-ejem ejem-

-maestro Shifu!-

-antes de que me digan algo, te vi panda como defendiste el lugar de mi hija….de tigresa bien hecho-se retiro nervioso

-acaso te dijo hija?-

-errores-

Ambos se dirigieron a entrenar. Todo era tranquilo, pero Po notaba triste a tigresa así que se escabullo hacia el valle, probablemente se ganaría un castigo pero se arriesgo

Paso el rato y el entrenamiento finalizo, tigresa lo buscaba por todas partes

-mono has visto a Po?-

-ahm?...no-

-yo creí que estaba contigo-

-ya me preocupo-

-por?-

-esta mañana se peleo con Song y la echo del palacio y se veía molesta con el-

-no me digas que te da miedo que le haga algo-

-pues….si-

-tranqui…seguramente fue con su papá-

Tigresa aun así se quedo preocupada y decidió bajar al pueblo, pero al ir bajando se topo con el panda

-dónde estabas?-

-en….un lugar ven acompáñame al durazno- Po tomo la zarpa de la felina y la llevo al durazno

Ya en el durazno

-siéntate tigresa por favor-pidió el panda

La felina obedeció

-cierra los ojos-

-Po….porque tanto misterio?-

-anda obedéceme-

-ok-cerro los ojos

Po saco una cajita-ábrelos-

La felina quedo maravillada con lo que vio, era un hermoso collar hecho de jade y con un trozo de rubí en el centro-Wow Po…pero esto te ha de haber costado una fortuna-

-ahm…eso es lo de menos

 **Flashback**

Po sintió remordimiento por la escena de hace un momento, así que decidió darle un detalle a su novia, fue a donde una joyería y recordó el collar que le había robado la atención a la felina, que día!

-disculpe señor, que precio tiene ese collar?-

-ese es caro, es de jade y eso rojo del centro es rubí, cuesta 3000 yuanes

"que gustos más finos tigresita"-pensó Po-gracias

Se dirigió a la casa del Sr. Ping a por sus ahorros

-de verdad me faltan solo 5 yuanes, por favor….que hago, espera creo que tengo un poco de dinero en….-comenzó a rebuscarse en el pantalón-aquí!...si son 5!, bueno es todo mi dinero pero valdrá la pena

Corrió a la tienda y compro la joya

 **Fin del flashback**

\- yo tengo una joya más valiosa que esto-

-si?-

-si y la estoy mirando en este momento-

-aww…Po-le beso

-permíteme ponértelo- Po cogió el collar y se lo puso a su novia

-es hermoso Po, gracias-

-de nada cielo-se sentó junto a ella, la brazo y beso.

Despertó algo en el panda, deseo por primera vez el cuerpo de su amada

-"ya llegara el momento"- pensó el

Ambos disfrutaban de la puesta de sol, mientras una figura femenina los observaba a lo lejos

-me las vas a pagar tigresa- dijo seguido de un gruñido Song

 **Wow que a llegado a su final el capitulo, pronto subiré el otro(lo juro), estoy pensándomelo en poner a esos dos haciendo….haciendo…bueno ustedes ya saben que, aconséjenme lo pongo o no?. Aquellos dos van a tener una noche buena eh? Jeje. Bueno vale se despide….(música de fondo marcha imperial):**

 _ **Spengler**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola amigos míos, perdón por no actualizar seguido, pero es que casi no me da tiempo, pero bueno juro no tardarme tanto. Pero ojo ya está aquí el capitulo 7, disfrútenlo.**

Song los observaba a lo lejos.

-de verdad Po, preferiste a esa?, ya veremos si después seguirá contigo- la felina moteada salió de su escondite y salió corriendo hacia el bosque de bambú.

Mientras nuestra feliz pareja seguían disfrutando de la cercanía del otro

-ejem, Po creo que ya casi es hora de cenar, deberíamos irnos para…je bueno para que prepares la cena- dijo tigresa soltándose del abrazo, pero Po no la dejo, la cogió de la cintura y la aferro mas a él-Po ya es hora vamos

-ahh No!-hizo un puchero

-anda, recuerda Po primero las responsabilidades, ya después tendremos tiempo para nosotros-

-ahh- bajo sus orejas e hizo su mismo puchero, a tigresa le parecía que estaba viendo a un niño pequeño, le tomo de los cachetes, levanto su cara y le dio un tierno beso en los labios

Se separo poco a poco-vamos- dijo en un tono un poco seductor.

Po puso una cara de embobado y afirmo con la cabeza; tigresa le tomo de su mano y se fueron hacia la cocina.

Regresando con Song…

Ella no dejaba de correr hasta que se topo con una pared cubierta de musgo.

-Xu?!- grito-Xu!

-vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí?- se escucho una voz misteriosa

-Xu!, eres tú?- Song miraba para todos lados buscando al dueño de la voz

-Song, que sorpresa no pensaba que te volvería a ver-un lobo con atuendo negro y dagas alrededor de su cintura apareció detrás de ella-y tu hermana como esta?, oí que está en prisión-le dijo mientras caminaba alrededor de ella.

-pues si está en prisión…..pero no sé cómo esta…tiene tiempo que no la veo- respondió con un tanto de miedo

-bueno que lastima y a que debo tu visita?-se detuvo frente a ella

-necesito tu ayuda Xu-

-ohh….y con que linda?-

-necesito deshacerme de alguien-

-mmm…eso es mi especialidad, por eso soy el lobo más buscado de toda China-

-porque no pasamos a mi "oficina" y me cuentas de quien se trata-Xu se acerco a la pared y jalo una palanca oculta debajo de el musgo y esta comenzó a separarse, revelando una cueva con antorchas iluminando el camino- bueno las damas primero

Song entro y seguido el lobo, activando otra palanca que cerró la entrada de la cueva

-con que este es tu escondite, eh?- pregunto Song

-ingenioso no?-

-debo admitir que si-al fondo de la cueva se lograba apreciar mucha luz y se escuchaba ruido

Al llegar al origen de toda esa bulla, Song observo varias mesa alrededor de una hoguera, varios lobos la rodeaban.

-muchachos saluden a Song- los lobos levantaron sus manos y otros con un jarro de alcohol en sus manos en forma de saludo

La leopardo se sentía incomoda por las miradas de los lobos, después de un rato entraron a un cuarto donde había un escritorio ahí

-toma asiento, y ahora si dime, a quien nos vamos a cargar?

Song se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que iba a hacer, pero ya estaba adentro de un problema, no era fácil zafarse de Xu.

-pues….pues se trata de…-jugó con sus dedos

-vamos al gano Song-comenzó a desesperarse el lobo

-se trata de la maestra tigresa-

-ooo...es en serio-se levanto de su silla impactado

-si….lo es-

-bien tenemos que ser precisos en este trabajo, llevara un poco de tiempo-

-que no lo puedes hacer?-dijo retadora Song

-jaja-rio sarcásticamente-claro que puedo, y si crees que es así de fácil porque no lo haces tú?

Al ver que Song se quedo callada el sonrío triunfante-bien eso pensé, y yo que gano con todo esto-

-"diablos ya estoy aquí haciendo el trato y no sé ni que le voy a dar a cambio, no tengo tanto dinero"-pensó Song-ehm….no sé que me siguieres-Song tenía que retar al lobo, porque conocía su temperamento y no iba a dejarse humillar.

-bueno, me imagino que no tienes tanto dinero para pagarme, así que haremos esto-Xu se recargo en la mesa- vamos a raptar a tigresa

-y eso como va a saldar la deuda la vas a ejem ejem-levanto sus cejas

-¡NO!-se golpeo la cabeza con su mano- que no lo ves, pediremos rescate por ella, una buena cantidad, una vez que nos entreguen el dinero nos deshacemos de ella, y así yo consigo el dinero y tu consigues lo que quieres, y que tal?-

-pues parece buena idea-

-es buena idea-

-bueno entonces ya me voy, gracias Xu-Song se levanto de la silla y comenzó a alegarse

-Song espera-

Ella volteo-si?-

-porque quieres deshacerte de tigresa?-

-ooo…. Es una larga historia-contesto un poco triste

-pues yo tengo tiempo-comenzó a servirse un vaso de agua

-ok- Song volvió a tomar asiento y comenzó a platicarle todo

Mientras tanto de regreso en el valle

Po y tigresa entraron a la cocina tomados de la mano, pero para su mala suerte el maestro los acompañaría a cenar hoy, inmediatamente se soltaron de las manos

-hola maestro-saludo Po rascándose la cabeza un poco nervioso

-hola panda-

Tigresa y Po se miraron extrañados

-bueno te vas a quedar ahí parado o vas a cocinar-

-oo si es verdad-

Rápidamente Po comenzó a preparar la cena

-y ese milagro que nos acompaña maestro-le pregunto mono

-que les molesta?-bebió un poco de té

-no, nos extraña-contesto Po ya con los platos en la mano y sirviéndolos

Shifu se sentó en su lugar de Po a un lado de tigresa, y este se tuvo que sentar frente a ella-"no está mal"-pensó el panda, una vez que terminaron de comer Shifu hablo

-bueno alumnos, estoy aquí para informarles algo de gran importancia..-decía el maestro, pero Po no le prestaba tanta atención, en cambio le lanzaba miradas coquetas a tigresa, lo cual ella solo se sonrojaba.

-¡Po!-

-si maestro?-le pregunto asustado a su maestro

-puedes decirme como se llama?-

-¿Qué?-

El maestro Shifu se sobo el frente un poco molesto

-consejo de maestros- le susurro mantis

-ehm.. el consejo de maestros?-dijo con rapidez

-vaya no estás tan perdido-

-fui…gracias mantis-le susurro

Po al estirar sus piernas estas chocaron con las de su amada, el panda empezó a acariciar sus piernas con sus pies, poniendo un tanto nerviosa a tigresa

-así que partiré-dijo el maestro

-¿¡QUE!?-gritaron todos

-eh?-Po trataba de averiguar qué fue lo que su maestro había dicho

-así es partiré, por la mañana, será mejor irme a descansar, mañana reúnanse en la entrada del palacio-

-si maestro-dijeron todos, y posteriormente el maestro fue a su habitación a descansar

-bueno creo que dejara a cargo a tigresa- dijo Grulla

-crees?-dijo la felina con una ceja alzada

-porque?-pregunto el panda

-oh tal vez les de todo un sermón a ustedes dos-replico mono

-por?-seguía sin saber que pasaba el panda

-probablemente se quede como 3 semanas allá- agrego víbora

-quien?-

-probablemente se lleve mono-bromeo mantis

-porque?, quien?-

-ojala y no-

-¿¡OIGAN QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!?.Grito el panda, haciendo que los demás se callaran y lo voltearan a ver

-pues estamos hablando del viaje que va a realizar el maestro Shifu-agrego mono

-para qué?-pregunto un poco molesto Po

-por una junta del consejo de maestros-respondió mantis

-ooo ya-

-bueno será mejor que ya me vaya a dormir, que descansen chicos-

-descansa víbora- le contestaron

-creo que yo también-el insecto se despedía

-si yo también, el ultimo lava los platos- dijo mono, grulla y mantis salieron corriendo

-esperen chicos eso no es justo-alego Po-demonios otra vez me toca lavar los platos

-yo te ayudo, Po-

-cariño, jeje creí que ya no estabas, jeje-se rasco la nuca un tanto incomodo

-no te preocupes-se acerco al fregadero y comenzó a lavar los trastes

Po vio que tigresa se había molestado un poco, así que la abrazo por detrás- te has enojado?

-no-no le tomaba importancia al abrazo

-segura?-

-porque habría de estarlo?-

-por que no me percate de que estabas aquí-

-no, eso es absurdo, porque no mejor me ayudas con la otra mitad de los platos?-

-vale-

Ambos después de lavar los platos se dirigieron a las habitaciones, Po la iba abrazando por detrás mientras caminaban

-shhh, cállate Po, los chicos ya han de estar dormidos-

-jeje-

-ya porque nos vamos a caer-

-no lo creo-

Al final llegaron a la entrada de sus habitaciones

-creo que esta noche te voy a extrañar-

-yo también Po- le deposito un tierno beso en los labios-hasta mañana-tigresa estaba por cerrar la puerta de su habitación pero Po le sujeto de la muñeca-Po?

Este ataco los labios de la felina, Po comenzó a caminar obligando a tigresa a meterse en su habitación y recostándose sobre la cama de la felina, quedando ella debajo, Po tuvo cuidado de no aplastarla.

Separándose del beso- que fue eso Po?-

-no lo sé impulso?, porque?-

-porque me gusto- la felina le volvió a besar apasionadamente, poniendo sus zarpas en la nuca del panda atrayéndolo más a ella.

Po comenzó a besar su cuello haciendo que la felina se excitara, por un pequeño reflejo ella mordió tiernamente su oreja izquierda del panda.

Después de un rato, sus ropas comenzaron a estorbarles, haciendo que el panda lentamente le comenzara a desabotonar la blusa a su novia

-espera Po, que haces?-

-no sé, nada si tú no quieres-

Tigresa se sentó a un lado de la cama, pensándoselo muy bien

-oye tranquila linda, no te estoy obligando, yo lo hice por un impulso de mis malditas hormonas-le contesto el panda-discúlpame si?

Tigresa no decía nada, se quito su blusa con brusquedad y se lanzo hacia Po besándolo- no tengo porque disculparte. Con un poco de desesperación se quitaron todas sus prendas y comenzaron a hacer lo que todo hombre y toda mujer por naturaleza hacen, unirse en uno.

Cada beso, cada caricia y cada embestida era un momento mágico entre ellos, que los disfrutaban como nunca antes, al tener así a la persona que más amaba.

Después de toda la acción ambos acabaron rendidos.

-eso fue….bárbaro-dijo Po acostado recargándose en sus manos

-si…y radical-contesto tigresa acostada a un lado de él abrazándolo

-tigresa?-

-dime-

-creo que he desobedecido a Shifu-

Ambos se voltearon a ver con los ojos bien abiertos

-pero de aquí nada va a salir créeme-dijo tigresa con la seguridad típica de ella- no se va a enterar

-te arrepientes de lo que acaba de ocurrir de haber perdido tu…- Po fue silenciado por un beso que la felina le dio

-Po yo te amo, y lo perdí con alguien que se que me ama, como yo a él y que me respeta, y tu?

-nunca me voy a arrepentir de esto-Po le deposito un beso a la felina y se durmieron.

 **Chachan!, jeje bueno que les pareció?,dejen sus comentarios , los amo. Se despide:**

 _ **Spengler**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola mis amigos, perdón por la tardanza, pero ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo de esta bella historia, disfruten**

 **Ya saben ninguno de los personajes que menciono son míos, solo los uso para entretenerlos.**

 **Capitulo 8**

En la mañana el Gong sonó, el maestro Shifu no estaba al pie del pasillo si no en la entrada principal del palacio, esperando a sus alumnos para despedirse y partir. Mientras sus alumnos llegaban Shifu pensaba a quien dejarle encargado el palacio, eso fue interrumpido por sus alumnos que llegaron y se formaron en fila.

-buenos días maestro-dijeron todos sus alumnos, bueno casi todos

-donde están Po y Tigresa?-

-no lo sabemos maestro- contesto grulla

-seguramente Po se quedo dormido como es su costumbre- dijo en tono de burla mono-pero tigresa no se

-si quiere voy a despertar a Po-dijo víbora

-no, yo voy-dijo Shifu, ya que tenía un mal presentimiento (cof*cof* celos paternos xD)

Shifu camino apresurado hacia las habitaciones de estos dos guerreros, mientras ellos seguían acurrucados en la cama de la felina, ella comenzó a despertar miro hacia la ventana y al ver ya el sol matutino, se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde, de un salto se reincorporo, al hacerlo sintió un dolor en su pelvis, ocasionado que emitiera un gemido de dolor

-Po, despierta-le dijo tiernamente, acariciándole su cabeza- despierta

-5 minutos mas-

-no ya es muy tarde seguramente….-se detuvo al escuchar con su fino oído pasos que se dirigían a su habitación-diablos, Po despierta-susurro y comenzó a vestirse un poco asustada, llamaron a la puerta.

-tigresa?-llamo Shifu-estas ahí

-"demonios"-pensó-si maestro

-estas bien?, puedo pasar?-

-"ahora que hago?"-le dio un golpe con el pie en el estomago de su novio

-auch!-se quejo el panda

-Po está contigo?-dijo Shifu un poco molesto

Tigresa salió y cerrando la puerta tras de sí-no, el no está aquí-

-te ocurre algo?-

-no, lo que pasa es que hoy desperté con un dolor en mi cadera y me costó levantarme-

-estás segura?-

-si-

-no has visto a Po?-

-se habrá quedado dormido, no se preocupe, yo lo despierto-

-pero date prisa, ya se me hizo tarde-empezó a avanzar

-si no se preocupe-

El maestro se fue y tigresa entro a su habitación, Po ya se encontraba despierto y vestido

-vamos Po, casi nos cacha Shifu-al dar un paso, hizo una mueca de dolor y se agarro la pelvis

-estas bien?-le pregunto su novio

-sí, solo me duele un poco mi cadera-

Ambos sabían porque

Fueron hacia la entrada

-vaya donde estaban chicos?-pregunto mono

-y que te paso en la mejilla?- pregunto un poco preocupada víbora

Po toco la zona donde señalaba víbora y sintió un poco hinchado esa parte que iba en línea, recordó la noche anterior cuando se entregaron a su amor, que tigresa hizo por instinto, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco-ah.. esto, anoche cuando me quede lavando los trastes, rompí uno, salió volando un trozo y me raspo la mejilla, y tardamos porque…-

-Po estaba dormido y a mí me costó levantarme, me duele la cintura- tigresa

-bueno alumnos, me despido debo emprender el viaje, Grulla estas listo?-

-si maestro, llevaba una mochila roja en la espalda-

-como?, tu vas a ir?-le pregunto un poco sorprendida víbora

-si, anoche me encontró en el pasillo, casi me mata de un susto y me pidió si lo acompañaba, como decirle que no-eso ultimo lo dijo susurrando

-bueno cuídate mucho grulla y no olvides traerme algo, eh?-

-nunca jeje-todos se voltearon a ver en plan eh?

-antes de irme alumnos….Po tú te quedas a cargo

-si maestro…espere que?

-tigresa, tu supervisaras a Po, ya sabes para que no haga ehm…sus graciosadas-

-si maestro-junto su puño y su palma y se inclino con respeto

-oiga?- dijo Po un poco molesto, pero tenía razón, era demasiada responsabilidad para el solo

\- que tenga un buen viaje-

-gracias tigresa-

-adiós viejo-se despidió mono de grulla

-nos vemos-se despidió Po

-cuídate-le dijo mantis

-claro víbora-

-Po ven acércate-le dijo el maestro, Po bajo su cara-ten cuidado si me entero que mientras no estoy te pasas de listo con Tigresa y haces algo inapropiado con ella, te torturare para que mueras lentamente, quedo claro-le susurro, el panda un poco asustado afirmo con la cabeza-bien alumnos adiós, vámonos grulla-

 **Mientras tanto con Song….**

Ella al no tener a donde refugiarse esa noche se quedo con Xu y sus lobos, se encontraba en la habitación que le asignaron, y pensó en lo que estaba haciendo, cuando escucho golpes en la puerta

-adelante-

-buenos días Song-era Xu-como dormiste?

-bien gracias-

-quieres acompañarnos a desayunar?-

-claro-

Ambos se dirigieron a donde la hoguera, tomaron asiento, Xu se encontraba al pie de la mesa, en el centro había comida, dumplings, fideos y tofu.

-bueno a comer-dijo en voz alta el alfa, de inmediato todos se lanzaron a por la comida-muchachos!-los lobos de detuvieron-donde están los modales?, que no ven que nos acompaña una dama?-dicho esto, los lobos se relajaron

 **De vuelta en el palacio de jade….**

Los maestros ya habían acabado de desayunar

-bien, ahora a entrenar-

-que estas bromeando tigresa?-dijo mantis

-te parece que estoy bromeando-

-porque no nos tomamos el día?-agrego mono-digo el maestro no está, además seguramente tú tienes algo mejor que hacer con Po, como… darle besos-puso sus labios en forma de beso, lo cual no le cayó nada en gracia a la felina quien estuvo a punto de darle un zarpazo.

-ahh!...tigresa-su novio le tomo su zarpa, antes de que se impactara en la cara del primate-tienen razón hay que tomarnos el día-

-si tigresa, anda, además tú no estás en condiciones para entrenar, no te dolía la cadera?-

-tú también víbora-dijo un poco molesta tigresa

-mira cariñito-mantis y mono se rieron por como llamo Po a tigresa-no vamos a salir del valle, seguramente vamos a estar cerca, si sucede algo, pues vamos a la carga, que dices linda, nos tomamos el día?-imploro

-diablos!-al ver a todos con un puchero-…ah… está bien-

-si!-gritaron todos

Sin pensarlo mantis, mono y víbora salieron corriendo del palacio hacia el pueblo.

-bueno que quieres hacer- le preguntó el panda a su novia

Tigresa le tomo de los hombros jalándolo hacia ella, quedando a unos pocos centímetros de distancia- me debes una, panda-

-si linda- Po le robo un beso en los labios, tigresa se separo

-creo que me pase anoche, ve tu mejilla- le acaricio el rostro

\- tu también me debes una entonces, pero no fue nada, creo que yo también me pase, ni caminar puedes- ambos se sonrojaron por aquel comentario, tigresa se acerco al rostro de él, solo para lamerle su mejilla lastimada, dejando anonado y excitado a Po, tigresa se separo y lo miro muy seductoramente-Wow! Que fue eso?-

Ella solo guiño el ojo muy seductoramente, después lo beso muy apasionadamente, luego se separo de golpe-te parece si vamos con tu papá?

Po tardo en reaccionar, ya que estaba prendido (le corto la inspiración)-ahmm…si…vamos-

Se tomaron de la mano y bajaron con el señor Ping

 **Regresando con Song**

Ella y Xu estaban en su oficina, ideando el plan para el rapto de tigresa, los acompañaba otro lobo, que era su mano derecha de Xu, se llamaba Jiang.

-bueno antes que nada hay que saber sus movimientos, cuando sale, cuando entra, a qué hora desayuna, etcétera etcétera, tú que estuviste ahí Song, dime lo que sabes-

-bueno, no se mucho, solo sé que a la hora que suena el gong, se van a desayunar, de ahí entrenar, un rato libre, depende como trabajen en el entrenamiento, cenan y se van a descansar-

-mmm no es mucho- dijo un poco pensativo Xu

-pero es algo señor, peor es nada-dijo su amigo lobo

-tienes razón, bueno, hay que espiarla, para saber sus movimientos, y ver el momento adecuado para atraparla, pero antes idear como, ya saben es una gatita muy peligrosa-

-jeje tienes razón Xu-contesto Jiang-puedo ir yo y espiarla

-no, mejor que vaya Song-

-que?, y porque yo?

-ya sabes, es más fácil que tu pases desapercibida, además tienes que hacer algo, no estás aquí de a gratis -

-pero…después de lo que hice y dije…me van a mandar al cuerno, me niego hacerlo-

-bueno…será más tardado entonces, luego no te quejes, bueno retomando a lo que dijiste Jiang, se hará, iras a espiar-dijo

-lo hare- dijo la felina

-eh?-

-iré a espiar, no sé como volveré a ganar su confianza, pero ya pensare en algo-

-así se habla Song, de todas formas, Jiang estará cerca, espiando-dijo el alfa

-bien una vez tengamos claro de sus movimientos, idearemos un plan para atraparla y trasladarla aquí, mientras ve Song y arregla las cosas-

-pero…pero…ya?-pregunto Song

-claro, no te preocupes Jiang estará cerca-

-está bien Xu, vamos Jiang-

-no, yo te alcanzo allá-Jiang salió de la guarida

Song se despidió de Xu y se fue al valle

 **En el restaurante de el señor Ping…**

Nuestra pareja entro, pero no evito que los clientes que ahí se encontraban les miraran, ellos se sintieron un poco incómodos.

-hola papá-saludo el panda a su padre

-hola hijo-dejo de picar verduras y fue a saludar a su hijo y a su novia-como estas?

-bien pa, gracias-

-hola señor Ping-saludo la felina

-hola tigresa!, te noto algo diferente, te hiciste algo?-

-no porque señor Ping?-

-no se hay algo diferente en tu mirada, seguramente …..no me digan que ya…-

-PAPÁ! Qué cosas dices?, es solo el collar que trae puesto, le hace resaltar el color de sus ojos-

-oo si claro es eso-Ping no se lo había tragado esa mentira-bueno que les sirvo,fideos?

-yo paso señor Ping, es que no me siento muy bien-

-de acuerdo, un te?-

-eso si, gracias señor Ping-

-jeje de nada, pero no seas tan formal solo dime Ping-

-claro..je Ping-

-y a ti Po?-

-yo si quiero fideos, tengo hambre-

-siempre tienes hambre Po-dijo su novia, entre molesta y juguetona

-tigresa, tienes que enseñarte a cocinar, cuando te cases con mi hijo todo el tiempo le vas a cocinar-

Ambos se tiñeron de rojo por lo que menciono su papá

-jeje creo que tiene razón Ping-

Po se asombro por lo que dijo tigresa

-"wow, tigresa no se negó por lo que dijo mi papá, y mucho menos puso cara de asco"-pensaba, mientras miraba a su amada que hablaba con su padre-"cuando regrese Shifu, pediré su mano

 **Se despide:**

 **Spengler**


End file.
